


Rare Colors

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series, Screenplay/Script Format, Shiny Pokemon, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Serena: You got to go on the S.S. Glisten?!
Relationships: Amelia & Serena (Pokemon), Gou | Goh & Koharu | Chloe, Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty & Serena
Kudos: 12





	Rare Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea.

_ *Five users have entered the server* _

Serena: Okay, Ash, spit it out!

Ash: Whoa! We just opened the chat, and you’re putting me on the spot already?

Serena: More like I was alarmed to hear this. You got to go on the S.S. Glisten?!

Misty: Wait, the S.S. Glisten? That ferry’s exclusive to Trainers with Shiny Pokémon!

Ash: I did get on that ferry. Why do you ask?

Goh: Lucky you.

Serena: Maybe not, Goh. Ash, did you ever meet Amelia at all there?

Chloe: Amelia?

Serena: Oh, right, you weren’t around for when we reunited, Chloe. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and I met Amelia in Kalos. She became my rival due to me knocking her out of the Appeal Round of a Contest later.

Ash: Yeah, I met her there. Her Shiny Dragonair evolved one day, and I thought that was pretty cool!

Serena: If only she didn’t flaunt the ticket in front of my face.

Misty: I’m pretty sure you’ll find a Shiny of your own one day.

Goh: Speaking of Shiny Pokémon, I’m going to see if I can find one!

Chloe: You realize they’re a rare sight these days, Goh?

Goh: There’s an app for locating a Shiny Pokémon!

Serena: Good luck.

Ash: I’ll come with you, Goh!

Chloe: I’ll make sure these guys don’t get into any trouble.

_ *Three users have left the server* _

Serena: I swear, as much as Amelia loves her Pokémon, she also cares about surpassing me in some way.

Misty: Sometimes, competition is a way of life in this world. At least she doesn’t mistreat her Pokémon.

Serena: True.

_ *Brock has entered the server* _

Brock: Can someone tell me why Ash and Goh raced out the door with Chloe following behind?

Serena: They’re going to try and find a Shiny Pokémon for Goh to catch. Goh wants to get on the S.S. Glisten one day.

Brock: Even with a Shiny Pokémon, those invited on board that ship are typically in the upper class.

Serena: That’s very fitting for Amelia. The wealthy usually go to great lengths to acquire that kind of Pokémon.

Brock: Speaking of which, you said that a Sky Trainer you met owns all the Vivillon patterns?

Serena: Yes, her name is Yvette. Her family acquired all the patterns of Vivillon for her, even the Fancy and Poké Ball patterns. Had it not been for Ash’s Fletchling evolving, there would have been trouble.

Serena: On that subject, why do people collect Pokémon to fill up the Pokédex? Wouldn’t it be better to have a set team and connect with each one?

Brock: There’s more than one way to find and accomplish a goal, Serena. What you strive for doesn’t always have to be competition oriented. After Amaranth took over, Misty focused her talents on Water-type Pokémon events.

Misty: Even Lillie wants to grow as a person, and that’s not competition-oriented, too.

Serena: Agreed. I think I’ll see Professor Cerise. Maybe he’ll know where the others are.


End file.
